Ruki x Ayato
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Ayato played a prank of Ruki, Ruki got pissed and decided to punish Ayato. Don't know if I'm gonna make this multi-chapter. Oh well, we'll see. EDIT: Each chapter will have Ayato x Sakamaki/Mukamki!
1. Ruki x Ayato

**Soooooo, this is my first yaoi fanfic. I hope my kittens enjoy it~**

Ruki Mukami was pissed. Can you guess why? No it wasn't because Azusa cut himself and left trails of blood on the floor, nop it wasn't because Kou was singing in the shower which annoyed everybody and no it wasn't because Yuma brought in some mud from his foorprints because he was in the garden. It was all because of...wait for it

Ayato Sakamaki!

The red-haired vampire did something that no one should do to piss Ruki Mukami off. His room was a mess. Books where everywhere with ripped pages, pillows and duvet covers were scattered along the floor along with other objects but, the worst of all was...

His clothes had been dyed pink DUN DUN DUN!

As soon as Ruki saw his room in this state he clenched his fists, he marched all the way to the Sakamaki Mansion and just walked in (How rude -_-) and went to Ayato's room and banged his fists on the vampires door.

"Oi, stop raising your fists on Ore-sama's door! If I breaks you'll be punished!" shouted Ayato from inside of the room, Ruki got more annoyed and shouted back at him.

"Your the one who's going to get punished here Sakamaki!" The door opened showing a smirking Ayato, Ruki wanted to smack that smirk off his face so badly.

"Hehe, your face" Ayato snickered "I guess you've seen your room"

"Bastard" said Ruki "Hoe dare you do that to my room!"

"Ore-sama can do what he wants" said Ayato proudly "Now go and it your room, Ore-sama is tired"

"I'll get you back Ayato" Ruki said coldly, this made Ayato grin

"Sure you will" he said mockingly and then shut the door in his face. Ruki fist's tightened into balls, his teeth gritted together. But...a smirk was on his face, he had the perfect plan to make Ayato pay for what he did and he was going to enjoy iy.

 **3 hours later**

Ayato yawned as he opened his eyes, it was hard for him to sleep last time because of his awesome prank of Ruki, Ayato chuckled and went to rub his eyes...but he couldn't. Ayato looked up to see his hands were tied together on the bed post. Ayato gritted his teeth as he struggled to get out of the bonds, no matter how hard he struggled they wouldn't come off or loosen.

 _Who dare does this to Ore-sama_ he thought. He then heard a chuckle

"Having fun there~" said a teasing Ruki as he showed himself, he was smirking which pissed Ayato off.

"Oi Ruki! unbind me right now!" Ayato shouted at him angrily

"If I do that then I can't punish you" Ruki then crawled on top of Ayato making him look at Ruki in surprise and angry

"Bastard! What are y-!" Ayato got cut off by Ruki kissing him, Ayato's eyes widened. Why the hell was Ruki kissing him?! Why?! Ayato felt Ruki poke Ayato's bottom lip's, asking for entrance which Ayato was not giving him. Seeing this, Ruki let one of his hands go under Ayato's shirt and pinch one of Ayato's nipples, hard. This action made Ayato gasp in pain which let Ruki's tongue go into Ayato's mouth. Ruki explored Ayato's mouth, his tongue swirling around his tongue. Ruki pulled away making both of the boys panting for air.

"B-Bastard! Why..did you do that" Ayato panted out, his cheeks tinted light pink

"Like I said Ayato, it's your punishment" Ruki then sat up and ripped off Ayato shirt, his hands wandered around his soft chest, flicking and pinching his nipples, each Ayato made Ayato gasp, when Ruki kissed along Ayato's neck Ayato accidentally let out a moan. Ruki pulled back and smirked at Ayato.

"What was that Ayato?" he asked teasingly, Ayato looked away and gritted his teeth

"Stop it..." Ayato didn't want this, but doubt was in his head. Did he really want this? No way, he couldn't. Why would he have sex with a boy. (No offence gay people)

"I don't think you want me to stop, do you Ayato" Ruki then undid Ayato's belt and took off his trousers and underwear.

"Oi! What are you-" Ruki's fingers glided along Ayato's cock, they went all the way around, side to side, top to bottom. Ruki then grasped Ayato's cock and started to pump it. Ayato let out moans, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back the pleasure was just too good. Ruki then pulled his hand away, making Ayato disappointed.

"If you want me to continue Ayato, then beg me" Ruki demanded. Beg him? Oh no sir Ayato Sakamaki does nor beg to anyone! Ayato's cock was twitching, he needed release, he needed it now.

"Please..." Ayato said, he looked at Ruki with hints of lust in his eyes.

"Please what?" Ruki teases

"Please Ruki...-sama. Please continue!" Ayato's pinks turned red by his own words, Ruki chuckled seeing Ayato's face.

"Very well" Ruki then leaned down and licked Ayato's cock making him gasp. He bit, sucked and scarped his teeth along the shaft. As Ruki sucked Ayato's cock, he used his hands to massage Ayato's balls.

"Ah ah, Ruki...ngh!" Ayato moaned, it felt so good to have Ruki suck him, he moaned loudly as he felt Ruki's tongue siwlr along his cock.

But he was coming close

"Ruki~!" Ayato moaned Ruki's name loudly "I'm..*gasp* coming!"

"Then cum" Ruki whispered as he continued to suck Ayato off

"Agh! *pant*..*pant* Ah! Ngh!...ah,ah..AH!" Ayato screamed as he came into Ruki's mouth, Ruki pulled away and licked his lips. Ayato was looking at the celling, panting.

Ruki then removed his clothes, he turned Ayato on his stomach and positioned himself

"I'm going in" Ruki said as he entered Ayato from behind, Ayato moaned as he felt Ruki inside of him. Ruki grasped Ayato's hips as he started to thrust forward, both were grunting, gasping and moaning from the pleasure they were both feeling.

"Agh!" Ruki moaned signalling that he was close, his grip tightened on Ayato's grip. Now that's going to leave some bruises isn't it.

"Ggh! Ayato!" Ruki moaned Ayato's name as he came inside of Ayato, both were panting for air, Ruki pulled himself out of Ayato and undid Ayato's binded hands, they fell on the bed together

"Hmp. Did you enjoy you punishment, Ayato-kun" Ruki smirked

"Shut up.." Ayato muttered as he closed his eyes, both were tired so they slept side by side in the same bed.

 **YAY! FIRST YAOI! I don't know if I'm going to continue this, if you want me too then send me a PM (or reviews). If you have any ideas you are welcome to share ^~^**

 **See you/**


	2. Ruki x Ayato x Laito

**Here I am again! Shout out to NoUsernameNeeded! ^~^**

Ayato tiredly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Ruki laying besides him, he was wearing a smirk.

"Morning Ayato-kun" Ayato rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over his head making Ruki chuckle "There;s no point tying to hind from your master Ayato-kun" Ruki said as he pulled down the covers. Hearing Ruki call himself 'his master' angered him a bit.

"Who said your my master" Ruki chuckled when he saw anger in Ayato eyes

"I did since I made you beg for me last night" Ayato's cheeks were tinted pink, he remembered everything from last night. He never thought that he would have sex with a boy, Ruki in fact but it brought him so much pleasure.

"What's this? Your cheeks are red. Could it be that your thinking about last night" Ruki then moved closer to Ayato and whispered in his ear "Or are you thinking of other perverted thoughts" Ayato jumped when he felt Ruki's breath on his ear, he shot out from the bed, stood up and glared at Ruki.

"Shut up! That night never happened understood!"

"Oh but it did Ayato-kun, I remember because you screamed my name, moaned and called me 'Ruki-sama'" Ruki said as he too got out from the bed and walked over to Ayato "Do you want me to help you remember" Ruki then leaned forward and kissed Ayato's neck "I'll be more then happy too" Ayato blushed and pushed Ruki off him.

"No! I don't want to remember!" Ayato then grabbed his clothes and went to his bathroom "You better be gone by the time I'm finished" Ayato then slammed the door, making Ruki grin.

 **1 hour later**

Ayato emerged from the bathroom to find Ruki gone. Good. He signed in relief and flopped down on his bed, memoires from last night came into his mind. he remembered every action, moan, touch, lick and kisses that he and Ruki shared that night, his cheeks started to burn.

"Aww~ look at that. Ayato-kun's blushing" Ayato jumped by the sound of that voice, he sat up to find his brother Laito sitting at the end of his bed, cross legged. Laito was smiling at Ayato as usual. "I wonder what Ayato-kun could be thinking about, nufu~"

"Tch! Shut up bastard. Get out of my room" Ayato demanded while glaring at Laito however Laito wasn't shaken by his brother's glare.

"You mad such a ruckus last night brother" Laito said making Ayato look at him in shock "You and Ruki must of had some real fun~"

"Shut up! Nothing happened!" Ayato shouted angrily at Laito, Laito smirked and crawled closer to Ayato making Ayato lean back until his back hit the bed. Laito was on top of Ayato, smirking down at him.

"Your such a liar Ayato-kun" Laito then rubbed Ayato's neck to his collar bone " I know exactly what happened but I'm a little sad. Why didn't you invite your big brother? I could give you so much more pleasure" Laito then leaned his head down and licked his brothers neck.

"G-get off me Laito!" Ayato tired to push Laito off of him but it wasn't working

"Calm down Ayato-kun, I promise" Laito's lips were now close to Ayato's "I'll give you more pleasure then Ruki gave to you" Laito then kissed Ayato. Ayato shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. This is wrong. They were brothers, they shouldn't be doing things like this. Laito forced his tongue into Ayato and explored every bit of Ayato's mouth before pulling back. Both were panting for air.

Laito then used on of his hands which trailed it's way down to Ayato's pants, he started to rub where Ayato's cock was making Ayato grit his teeth.

"L-Laito, stop it!" Laito ignored his brothers protest and rubbed harder

"But Ayato-kun you seem to be enjoying it. Look. Your already hard" Laito teased, he unzipped Ayato's pants and pulled out his cock, he gave it a lick which made Ayato gasp. "Nufu~ Just enjoy it Ayato-kun" Laito then sucked on Ayato who let out his moans, he used one of his hands to grasp Laito's hair while he held his other hand on his mouth. This is not suppose to be happening!

"Oh what's this?" Ruki said as he appeared in the room "It looks like that Ayato-kin is having fun without me"

"R-Ruki?" Ayato stuttered, why was Ruki here? Ayato thought he left. Laito releases Ayato from his mouth and smirks at Ruki.

"Ruki-kun~ why not join us" Ruki smirked at Laito's idea, Ruki removed his shirt and walked over to Ayato, he leaned Ayato up and sat behind him. Laito went back to suck on Ayato's cock while Ruki kissed all over Ayato, he kissed along the jaw line, cheeks, neck and shoulders. He put his hands under Ayato's shirt and touched everywhere on his chest.

Ayato was in pure bliss, he was receiving so much pleasure that he never thought that he could get.

"Agh! L-Laito! I..." Ayato started to thrust his hips as he felt himself coming closer, his grip on Laito's hair hardened. Faith came as he cummed into Laito's mouth, Laito swallowed every piece Ayato gave to him, he wiped his lips and chuckled by seeing his brothers state.

"Ayato-kun, your so cute" he cooed "But...it's not over yet"

"Indeed" Ruki agreed, they removed all their clothing (even Ayato's) and turned Ayato on his back, Laito thrusted into Ayato from behind making Ayato moan

"Ah~!"

Ruki grabbed hold of his own cock and placed it in front of Ayato

"Suck on your master's cock" Ruki demanded, Ayato did as he was told, he sucked on Ruki's cock. Ruki grabbed a fistful of Ayato's hair and thrusted his hips forward.

"Ayato-kun~ you feel so good around my cock" Laito moaned, he gripped Ayato's hips and started to thrust harder, Ayato's moans vibrated onto Ruki's cock making Ruki moan and throw his head back in ecstasy.

"How is it Ayato-kun? Do you like your masters cock~?" Ruki teased him

"Mmm!" Ayato replied, Ruki took that a a 'yes'. Ayato's actions on his cock were amazing, he sucked, licked, scarped and bit in all the right ways. Ruki then gritted his teeth as he felt himself coming close

"Ah! *gasp* A-Ayato-kun!" After a few more pants, gasps and moans Ruki finally came into Ayato's mouth, Ayato managed to swallow every drip of Ruki's cum. Ruki pulled Ayato's face to his and kissed him, they broke apart a few times for Ayato was being banged by his brother Laito from behind.

"Agh! Hehe. I'm gonna cum soon-!" Laito grunted out, he slammed harder into Ayato.

"Ngh! L-Laito!" Ayato gasped out, he could feel Laito's throbbing member going in and out of him "Hurry!" Laito thrusted more and more, feeling himself coming closer

"A-Ayato!" he screamed his brothers name as he finally came inside of him. All of the boys were panting and sweating. Laito pulled himself out of Laito and they all fell back on the bed.

"Ne, that was fun, wasn't it Ayato-kun" Laito said with a smirk, Ayato just glared at his brother making him laugh "Aw~ Don't make such a face Ayato-kun"

"Hmp. There's no point in lying Ayato-kun" Ruki said, Ayato just rolled his eyes at the two men before closing his eyes and going to sleep

"Ayato-kun has such a cute sleeping face"

"SHUT UP LAITO!"

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's chapter 2. Let me know if you want more~ ;)**

 **See You.**


	3. Kanato x Ayato x Azusa

**Why am I here again?! O.O**

Ayato Sakamaki grinned as we walked through his home. Kanato as always was screaming and yelling for cakes and sweets and there was only him and Ayato in the house. Why? Who the fuck knows! But at least he would only have to deal with one person. Anyway let's get back to Kanato screaming and yelling, Kanato wanted someone sweet to eat and seeing that there wasn't anything in the kitchen he threw a fir. He demanded that Ayato bake him a cake to which he heatedly refused, they started to have an argument which caused Kanato to insult Ayato a lot. Getting payback Ayato snatched his precious stuffed teddy and ran as fast as he could to hid it the torture chamber which was below their house. Ayato chuckled as he could imagine the look of despair on his brothers face and frantically running around the house to find his Teddy.

"Ayato...-san" The red head jumped and spinned around to find Azusa Mukami, brother of Ruki Mukami. Ayato looked at the boy in surprise.

"Azusa?! What are you doing here?!" Azusa looked at Ayato with his eyes full of despair as always.

"Everyone...had gone somewhere...I got...bored...so I came here"

"Why? Wouldn't you rather stay at your own place and enjoy the peace?" Azusa shook his head

"It's lonely...without the others" Azusa said with his head low "I feel...sad...when they're gone" Ayato looked at the sad vampire before him and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, this was a awkward scene for him indeed, he had no idea what to do! He silently prayed for something to happen to get him out of here.

"Ayato!" Fate came to him as Kanato came into the scene, his were wide in anger and his teeth were gritted "Where's Teddy?! Where did you hide him?!"

"Heh are you having a hard time looking for him" Ayato grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest "You really are an idiot"

"What did you say?!"

"Kanato...-san" Azusa started "Did something...happen to Teddy?"

"Ayato hid him and I can't find him!" Kanato said angrily and loudly "Tell me where Teddy is before I cute you to pieces!"

"Like you could" Ayato looked at Kanato with a smirk but he lost it as he saw Kanato rushing towards him fast "Wha-!" Ayato was then surrounded in darkness, he became unconscious.

 **XXXXX**

Ayato groaned as he opened his eyes, there was a bit of pain in his head caused by Kanato's hard hit to the head, he wondered how Kanato hit was so hard. He tried to sit up but noticed that he was already standing up, but his hands were tired in a chain to the ceiling.

 _What the?!_

Ayato tugged hard at the chains trying to shake them off but failed, he looked around to find himself in the torture chamber, the same room where he hid Teddy. Ayato gritted his teeth as he tried to get the chains undid again but with no luck. A laugh then echoed through the room and a figure walked out of the shadows before Ayato.

"Ayato looks so pathetic, right Teddy?" Kanato giggled as he looked at his precious stuffed bear.

"Oi Kanato! Get me out of these chains!" Kanato looked at Ayato then back at Teddy.

"What do you think Teddy, should he let him go?" The bear was silent and Kanato smiled "I agree Teddy, we should keep him like that and punish him for hiding you"

"Don't fuck with me Kanato, just undo these stupid chains!" Ayato demanded angrily. Kanato didn't respond and put Teddy on a table near a wall of the room, he walked to Ayato and removed his red tie. "Oi! Kanat-" Ayato got cut off as Kanato stuffed Ayato's red tie that was now in a a ball in his mouth. Ayato looked at Kanato like he was crazy and watched him as he took off Ayato's blazer and his own. His eye's widen as he watched Kanato unbutton his own shirt and threw it on the floor then did the same the same with his. Kanato stoked Ayato's chest with his hands carefully and flicked one of Ayato's nipples, causing the red head to jump and make muffled noises.

"Hehe, how nice, I won't hear your unpleasant voice as I punish you" Kanato the licked the nipple making Ayato flinch, Kanato then sucked on the nipple and fondled the other on with his hand, Ayato's eyes screwed shut as he felt Kanato's tongue and hands on his chest. For some reason his pants were slowly becoming tight, he let out a muffled moan as Kanato switched his actions in his nipples, his back slowly arched.

"So this is...where you where" Ayato turned his head around to Find Azusa walking in the room, he tugged at the chains again and let out muffled protest, hoping that Azusa would let him go and stop Kanato.

"Azusa" Kanato acknowledged his presence "What are you doing here?"

"I...came...to find Ayato-san...and Kanato-san...I was...becoming lonely...without you two" Azusa replied to the purple haired boy, Kanato pulled away from Ayato's chest and looked at Azusa.

"I'm punishing Ayato for hiding Teddy"

"Are you...going to...give him...pain?"

"Yes"

"Then, can I...join?" Kanato was silent for a moment before answering.

"I suppose" Azusa smiled and made his way to the two vampires. Azusa got behind Ayato and stroked his back gently, he leaned down and placed a few soft kisses on his skin, Ayato let out a muffled moan again and arched his back, Kanato went back to pleasuring Ayato's chest. Ayato's chest started to go up and down heavily as he panted, his cheeks were becoming pink and his eyes were half lidded in pleasure.

Azusa then wrapped his arms around Ayato's waist, he got hold of the belt to Ayato's trousers and undid it before pulling them down, Kanato helped him shrugged them off Ayato's feet and threw them away. Ayato shuddered in delight as he felt Kanato's and Azusa's lips trail up his legs, he signed in relief as they tore away his boxers, letting his boner out. Kanato stood up and took the wrapped tie out of his brothers mouth, he then placed his lips on Ayato's who hungrily kissed back. They broke away both panting, Kanato then undid the chains making Ayato fall on the floor. They all striped themselves of their clothes. Azusa lifted Ayato onto his lap and entered him from behind, Ayato let out a moan as he felt Azusa thrust into him, Kanato then placed himself in front of Ayato and thrusted into him.

The two boys began to thrust into Ayato who became a moaning mess as he got fucked from behind and in front, he grabbed on to Kanato's shoulder as Kanato grabbed his hips and thrusted faster, Azusa leaned Ayato's head to the side to look at him and placed his lips on his. Ayato kissed Azusa, they mouths were off and on as their tongues danced. Ayato broke away to release a loud and lustful moan, his breathing got faster and heavier as Kanato ans Azusa thrusted harder and faster into him.

"Ahh! K-Kanato! Azusa!" Ayato moaned out their names as he felt himself getting close "I'm *gasp* close!" and with a few more thrusts and moans Ayato finally came along with Kanato and Azusa. They were all panting and trying to regain their breaths.

"Ayato...-san" Azusa removed himself from Ayato and Kanato did the same "Did you...feel pain?" he asked the red head "Did it...feel good?"

"L-Like hell" Ayato panted out, he slowly stood up and got himself dressed and then looked at the two boys"No one will know about this alright"

"Only if you promise to never hid Teddy again"

"Fine" Ayato walked out of the torture chamber, his face was hot from what had just happened.

 _Dammit! Why do I enjoy that stuff?_

 **Chapter 3 is here~! So we've already had Ruki, Laito, Kanato and Azusa.**

 **Next is:**

 **Shu and Yuma**

 **then:**

 **Kou and Subaru**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed these chapters and are ready for more.**

 **See You.**


	4. Shu x Ayato x Yuma

Ayato woke up from a pleasant sleep, he sat up and rubbed his eyes and then adjusted to the light and darkness in his room. It wasn't a school day today which was good for Ayato since he would of been late, he pushed the covers off him (i know he has an iron maiden but I want him to have a bed) and shook his hair. He really needed a shower since he didn't have one last night, he got tired from being fucked by both Kanato and Azusa that when he got in his room he immediately went to bed. Ayato went into his bathroom and put the hot water tap on for his bath tub. He then took off his shoes, blazer and shirt, he was about to undo his belt until he heard a splash. He looked and was surprised to find his older brother Shu in his bath tub. Ayato walked over to Shu who had his eyes closed, he looked at him annoyed.

"Oi Shu what do you think your doing!"

"Having a bath" Shu calmly replied

"With your clothes on?!" Ayato stated "If you wanna have a bath then have it in your own room!" Shu lazily opened his eyes and looked at Ayato.

"You smell different" Ayato's cheeks turned slightly red which made Shu chuckle "I heard"

"What?" Shu then surprised Ayato by grabbing his wrists and pulling into the bath tub, Shu sat up as Ayato was on his knees and looked at Shu angrily "What was that for?!" Shu said nothing, his hand was still on Ayato's wrists, he pulled his little brother closer to him who blushed at their closeness.

"Oi Shu-!" Ayato was cut off as Shu pressed his lips against his, his eyes widen as he felt Shu's tongue lick his bottom lip asking for entrance, Ayato pushed at Shu with all his strength to get away but failed and only managed to get some space between the two "Stop..."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Shu asked teasingly, he planted kisses along Ayato's jaw and neck "You want this, you want my to feel you, to lick you, to fuck you" Ayato gasped as he felt Shu suck a spot on his neck making his back arch "See, your body is giving in, just accept it" Shu kissed Ayato again, a few seconds passed and Ayato kissed back, he moaned as he felt Shu explore his mouth, leaving nothing untouched. Shu let go of Ayato's wrist and let his hand wander on Ayato's chest, feeling his soft skin, Ayato moan as he felt Shu's cold hands touch him, it made him feel hot which was strange since vampires are cold blooded creatures.

Shu left Ayato's mouth and went to his next, he gave it a light nibble and then sucked on it causing Ayato to moan.

"Shu~" the blonde smirked as he heard his little brother moan out his name. Suddenly the door burst open, Ayato and Shu turned to the door to see Yuma Mukami, Shu pulled away from Ayato and looked at Yuma in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Yuma looked at them with anger, mainly Ayato. He then pointed to the red head.

"What's this I hear about you and Ruki huh?!" Yuma stomped over to the bathtub and lifted Ayato up by his collar.

"Bastard! You picking a fight with Ore-sama?!" Ayato angrily looked at Yuma and put his hands on Yuma's arms.

"Picking a fight? I should be saying that to you! First you slept with Ruki and now Azusa! Just what the heck are you playing at?!" Ayato's cheeks were red from anger and embarrassment, using his vampire strength his push Yuma off him and landed in the tub once again.

"Ho~ Ayato already had sex?" Shu said with a teasing smirk on his lips "I'm hurt, as your older brother I have to punish you for being a bad boy~" Shu grabbed Ayato's wrists and held them with one hand, his other went to Ayato's farther nipple and pinched it making the red head jump.

"S-Shu! Stop it!"

"Oi Neet what you doing?!"

"I'm punishing my little brother for being naughty" Shu smirked as he licked Ayato's nipple closets to him, Ayato flinched at this and bit his lip.

"Stop it! Shu!" Ayato tried to get out of Shu's hold but failed, you would think that someone lazy as Shu wouldn't be this strong but then again he is a vampire and the oldest one out of the Sakamaki's.

"Why? Just a minute ago you were enjoying yourself" Shu playfully teased as he licked Ayato's nipple again.

"Oi Neet" Yuma walked towards the bathtub again and looked at Shu "I'm gonna help as well" the tall vampire smirked and so did Shu.

"Be my guest" Ayato looked bewildered at the two.

"What?! No fucking wa-!" Ayato got cut off as Yuma removed his shirt and got in the bathtub at Ayato's other side, Yuma's hand trailed down to his clothes crotch and began to rub it.

"H-Hey! Don't touch down there!" Yuma ignored Ayato's protest and kept rubbing at the same spot, Yuma then licked the side of Ayato neck making the red head release a small moan.

"He~ Are you enjoying your punishment" Yuma asked with a smirk, he rubbed harder and Ayato let out a louder moan.

"You really are a bad boy Ayato" Shu said as he sucked on Ayato's nipple making him moan. As Yuma kept rubbing his crotch his member started to get harder and harder, Ayato whined as his member needed air. Yuma noticed this and smirked, he undid the belt of Ayato's trousers and unzipped them. Ayato signed in relief as his member was out and felt the cold air hit it. Yuma then grabbed hold of Ayato's hard member and started to pump it.

"Ahh~!" Ayato's cheeks turned red as he watched Yuma's hand go up and down on his shaft, Yuma went back to his neck and left kisses all over his skin. Shu pulled back from Ayato's nipple and looked at the scene with a smirk, he put one of his hands down Ayato's underwear and grabbed his balls, Ayato jumped and moaned in pleasure from both of the vampires touches.

"Y-Yuma! If you keep going then-!" Ayato panted hard and he gripped his hands together tightly, seeing this Shu released his hold on Ayato's wrists. Ayato immediately grabbed hold of Shu;s shirt and Yuma's shoulder, he gripped them hard as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release.

"Tsk! You gonna release or what?" Yuma then pumped harder making Ayato grips harden and gasp in pleasure.

"Ah!" Ayato screamed as he came onto Yuma's hand, Yuma retreated and licked the cum of his hand as Ayato tried to regain his breath.

"Don't think it's over yet Ayato" Ayato let out a noise of surprise when he suddenly found himself on the bathroom floor on all fours, Yuma pulled down Ayato's trousers and under and then did the same to his own, Shu also did the same to his. Yuma then placed himself at Ayato's behind while Shu got in front of Ayato. Shu held his cock in front of Ayato's face which was now red.

"Suck it" Ayato slowly leaned and took Shu's cock in his mouth, Shu groaned as he felt Ayato's tongue wrapped around his member, Yuma looked at the sight and grinned before thrusting, Ayato moaned as he felt Yuma enter his behind, his moans vibrated on Shu's cock making the elder moan and grabbed Ayato's hair with one hand. As Yuma thrusted into Ayato Shu leaned towards Yuma and captured his lips with his own, Yuma responded heatedly and their tongues swirled around each other. They pulled away panting, Yuma grabbed a fistful of Shu's hair as he thrusted harder in Ayato. Shu moaned once again as Ayato's loud moans vibrated on his member.

"Shit! I'm close!" Yuma cursed as he felt his stomach tightened, Shu chuckled.

"The cum baka~" Yuma's grip tightened and he moaned as he released inside of Ayato, Shu moaned loudly as he came in Ayato's mouth. The two pulled their members out of Ayato who sat up and wiped his mouth.

"Did you enjoy your punishment Ayato~?"

"Tch! Like hell I did!"

"It's not good to lie tomato head!"

"Hah?! What did you call me?!" Ayato then gulped as Yuma pressed his forehead on his, he was smirking at the red head.

"It can get you into big trouble"

"T-Tch!" Ayato got his clothes and put them on.

"Where you going?" Shu asked

"To take a bath, a _normal_ bath!" Ayato slammed the bathroom door as he walked out. Shu then smirked which Yuma noticed.

"What you smirking about Neet?" Yuma then suddenly found himself on his back on the floor with Shu above him, his cheeks red at the position they were in "Oi! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm going to fuck you"

"Say what?!"

"What? You love me don't you?" Shu smirked as he saw Yuma's eyes widen and his cheeks get redder

"H-How did-"

"I knew for a long time, I waited for you to tell me but you never did. Now I'm so horny that I'm gonna fuck you" Shu leaned down, his and Yuma's nose touching "Do you have a problem with that?"

"...N-No"

"Heh, good" Shu then pressed his lips against Yuma's, they shared a very hot and passionate kiss.

 **Chapter 4 is here! Next is Kou and Subaru, I need to do one for Reiji as well ;) I think Shu x Yuma fans would want a lemon chap but I'm not sure, if you do then review~!**

 **See You.**


End file.
